


Love Is… Knowing How To Make A Move

by IneffableMarten



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley decides he's going to be Aziraphale's only snack, First Kiss, Love Is... (Valentine's Day event), M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), POV Crowley (Good Omens), Pining, Stargazing, Unbeta'ed, a few swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableMarten/pseuds/IneffableMarten
Summary: Their shoulders are brushing; and it’s Valentine’s Day; and it’s no coincidence that Crowley has brought them both here because he longs to lose himself in the twinkle of those pale blue eyes a moment before he would cup this lovely face, would brush his thumbs against the cheeks and, oh, finally press his lips on that alluringly wine-red mouth that is now pried open in wonder so delectably. Aziraphale is so beautiful it nearly hurts.[Or, Crowley decides he is going to be Aziraphale's only snack.]
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90
Collections: Love_Is_2021





	Love Is… Knowing How To Make A Move

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the "Love Is..." Facebook event, and the idea was given to me by [NYC_Utopia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYC_Utopia) \- thank you so much, I really enjoyed writing it, though I hope it came out the way it was envisioned.
> 
> A big shout-out to my fellow writers from the discord server, as well as to the Twitter Bar frequents (oh my God, you people, I am head over heels in love with you). I'm indebted for your cheering and for being there for me in my highs and lows.
> 
> I just hope you enjoy it! Happy Valentine's Day '21 and remember that there is more than one day to show your love.

They get out of the Bentley under the winter night sky, and Crowley is done for.

The sky is crispy and dazzling. An infinite dome, generously sprinkled by silver, overhangs a stretch of an ice-hard clearing in the Scottish Lowlands, covered in velveteen snowy heaps. It is high time the northern lights appeared, and so they do in the first few flashes - slim, almost too shy to take over the stars. But none of this splendor equates to the soft pale face inches away from the demon, gaping and tipped up towards the lights, basking in the neon of the shadows flying over it. Crowley isn’t watching the sky anymore; he is watching Aziraphale, and something inside his corporation jolts at the angel’s loud gasp, followed by a thick puff of air.

“Is this all your work?” he whispers incredulously, his gaze fixed on the stars.

“Hng, not _all_ of it”, rasps Crowley and clears his throat. “But I’ve been to plenty of those spots, yeah. Actually, I’d only created the matter and let most of the rest sprout out on its own. Gave things a little shove, if you like.”

“Crowley, it is astounding. So complex, teeming with spirit. An utter beauty. I’m so glad you are showing me this.”

Aziraphale’s eyes are scanning the view above, taking time to take it in, until they finally settle down on Crowley - and by the look on his entirely changed face Crowley understands that the multicoloured flashes have turned _himself_ into an awe-striking vision as well.

They sit on the two rocks amidst the clearing - cold can hardly be an issue for supernatural beings like them - to watch and wait for the lights to unravel in their full force, and they chat amiably - Aziraphale mannerly all ears while Crowley points up here and there into the sky. Their shoulders are brushing; and it’s Valentine’s Day; and it’s no coincidence that Crowley has brought them both here because he _longs_ to lose himself in the twinkle of those pale blue eyes a moment before he would cup this lovely face, would brush his thumbs against the cheeks and, _oh_ , finally press his lips on that alluringly wine-red mouth that is now pried open in wonder so _delectably_. Aziraphale is so beautiful it nearly hurts.

Eventually, they laugh heartily at Crowley's joke and their eyes lock, longer than just for a moment. A forcefield pulls at them, more potent than the primordial gravity, pushing Crowley to the edge of a trench that feels so gratifying to fall into, and Aziraphale leans in involuntarily -

But nobody falls because Aziraphale halts midway and looks inward, his gaze scattering away, and it is as if a curtain shields something deep inside him.

“Quite impressive knowledge of the universe, my dear”, the angel murmurs. However lightheaded Crowley was before, the sensation is escaping like air from a pierced balloon. Somehow, the chill of the night steals under his coat, and he shivers a few times before renewing eye contact with Aziraphale.

The corners of Aziraphale’s eyes crinkle with obvious affection and Crowley warms up to it, despite himself. _Why did he stop himself?_

“Comes of loitering about long enough, is all”, the demon chuckles. “Spend a holiday on Alpha Centauri and you will ace that, too! The offer still stands, by the way. To go off there, together.”

“Go off together?” echoes Aziraphale.

They stare at each other.

“W-would you like that?”

“Why are you even asking, angel?”

“I just… didn’t know you thought I could…”

“Could what?”

“Just in case you weren’t feeling the same way… about _me_... I wouldn’t wish to, erm, impose myself”, says the angel, almost lamely.

Something touches Crowley’s corporation - the sensation comes through to him very slowly. He drops his head to spot Aziraphale’s plump hand placed absent-mindedly on his, its owner apparently entranced. As soon as he notices, the hand darts away as if he fears he may well break Crowley apart like a fragile item.

And Crowley realises. Oh, what a -

He doesn’t see. He still doesn’t _fucking_ see. They have driven away from the city - alone - to stargaze - on fucking _Valentine’s Day_ \- and he _still_ hesitates.

Crowley would be livid if it wasn’t so endearing.

“Nonetheless”, says Aziraphale, a trifle too chipperly, “I am feeling rather peckish now, what with all our talking. I shall go fetch the snacks, shall I not? Would be perfect to have something to nibble.”

He raises up but Crowley clasps his forearm, making sure to do that firmly.

“Angel”. He peers into his eyes, seriously and unblinkingly. “You can nibble on _me_ instead.”

And Crowley’s insides are _singing_ when Aziraphale, shocked as he is at first, sags with a gasp, and the curtain behind his eyes lifts off, piece by piece.

Above their heads, the stars are blinking off and on again, occasionally masked by multiple, swift, green-and-blue stripes. Next thing Crowley knows - finally, _oh, finally_ \- is that their lips are touching, ending up sharing the metallic aftertaste of the charged air on their tongues. The lights flashing through his eyelids, Crowley is falling into an eager and hungry embrace, tipsier and tipsier with every change in the movement of the lips on him that are becoming more insisting.

“ _Ah_ ”, groans Aziraphale as they part, with a smile and in the tones of one who is at long last satiated after what must feel like an eternity of starvation, and Crowley decides that from now on _this_ is his favourite sound. “You cannot _imagine_ how long I have wanted to do that.”

“ _You_ can't imagine”, drawls Crowley teasingly, and Aziraphale’s lips drag their way onto the demon’s jaw. “Wanna ask for the bill, then?”

“I think, dear boy”, follows the response, and Aziraphale pauses to give Crowley a look so intense and so loud that he shivers again, though not from the cold, “I think we have barely touched the appetisers.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have made it this far, thank you so much!!! Your interest means a world to me. I would especially like to ask you to COMMENT and CRITICISE because I really, REALLY want to grow.
> 
> There will definitely be more!
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ineffablemarten) and [Tumblr](https://ineffablemarten.tumblr.com) \- I post Good Omens meta and trivia, as well as WIP snippets. Would love to connect with you there!


End file.
